Acquaintances
by Rock-a-holic
Summary: Funny sky high fic, insertion of myself. I promise you will LOL! at least once. The X's don't really begin until a handful of chapters are in I want you to KNOW! the characters. Anyways. It's worth the read I think. Give it a try. Read and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I know that the paragraphs are only one or two sentences and that it is not proper English writing to have written it like that. But admit it. It's so much easier to read.

**

Acquaintances Chapter One

**

Why do I have to go to Sky High, a normal high school is what I was looking forward to, but no, I have to go to a school for freaks. 

Oh well, I'll probably fit in. 

I hope. 

First day of school tomorrow. I wish I could tell my parents but it's a total impossibility, they would freak. I hate them. 

Look I know it's normal for a teenager to hate their parents for one reason or another but I REALLY hate them. They make me go to church, they tell me to hate people that are black and hate Jews and Hate gays. Instead I hate them. 

Coach Boomer is a real Douche. We were doing power placement and... 

Flashback music as the screen gets all watery 

"Blondie, step up to the plate!" Yes. He actually said that, Blondie. 

I sniggered. 

"You think somethings funny? Little blondie boy?" he boomed, he has a loud voice even when he doesn't use his power (which is, by the way, THE stupidest power in the history of Superpowers.). 

I shook my head no, even though I was laughing really hard inside still at his hilarious, dare I day it: Hi-jinks. 

I stepped slowly up the... steps, making solid eye contact. 

"Show me your power." 

"Are you sure?" I had to make sure he really wanted to see it. 

"YES BLONDIE!" he boomed. 

"Wha--" he said, but he soon figured out what was happening, seconds later he was in a puddle on the ground. 

I reconfigured him. 

"You turn people into GOOP!?!?" Coach boomer asked. 

"Yeah. That's my whooole power," I said in a so-obviously-sarcastic voice. 

"Sidekick," he said with little interest. 

"But that's not his whole power, he can--" that's Zack. 

"SHUDDUP!" boomed Boomer. 

Correction: That WAS Zack. 

So now I'm stuck as a sidekick, how lame. Luckily Sidekicks only have one different class than hero's: "Hero Support". 

It's gonna be a nightmare, the guy who teaches it is a total wack job. 

The bell rung and I was positive we'd be going to lunch. 

"NO!" Boomed booming Boomer in response to my simple question. IT knocked me onto the floor and I was furious but I let him have his moment, now we were even. "We haven't finished sorting yet." 

"But sir, it is technically illegal for you to keep us from eating our lunches, they are necessities. We need--" Ethan, some little "NerD' nerd said. 

Coach Boomer cut him off. "You better SHUDDUP! Or I won't let you go to lunch at all. 

Next up was a kid who could turn into a bouncy ball, a kid who got all rocks on their asses, a kid who could imitate people's appearances, etc. etc. etc. 

Finally there was this girl named Layla. She made this HUGE fuss about not wanting to show her power because it wasn't a good reason. I think Coach Boomer should have just dropped a car on her, THEN hear her complain. 

Then there was this totally weird looking kid wearing red white and blue, it was a total obvious fact that he was commander and Jet Stream's son. What a show off. 

"Whaddya mean you don't have a power?" said Boomer. "Oh I get it, you're just messin' with me. Car!" 

The car fell from the ceiling and Stronghold hit the deck like there was no tomorrow. And really, there wouldn't have been if he hadn't jumped to the floor. 

"You must be a flier, like your mom." He must've pressed something and it launched Will into a nearby wall. 

So much for a show off. But I HAVE to say I like watching this guy take a beating. 

They argued some more and then, "Stronghold? SIDEKICK!" 

Maybe I'd see him in class. 

Coach Boomer cleared his throat and then addressed us all. "You only have two minutes left of lunch left due to an extremely PITIFUL performance." Everyone glared at Layla, her argument had lasted almost five minutes which is a lot in a twenty-minute class. "You may be able to get SOMETHING to eat but you'll have to dash. LEAVE!!!" and with that ending note they all dashed to lunch. 

Nobody got anything. We were told NOT to pack lunch. So we all went hungry. 

Next class was "Mad Science". Everyone kept telling me how cool it would be. And not to say it was, but people said that our first project would be on Rays. As you might have already guessed, it wasn't. 

Our first lesson was on molecular structure physically and mentally affecting the human body. Basically why we have our powers and why they work. 

I was first. Or I thought I was." 

"Kellen, is it?" 

"Yeah?" I said. 

"You are wanted in Coach Boomer's Gym immediately!" 

_Oh no!_


	2. Oh Noes

**

Acquaintances Chapter Two

**

Oh no! I thought. They're going to suspend me. I was walking quickly, even though my mind told me to take it easy, the slower I got there, the slower it would happen. They're going to suspend me for using my powers on a teacher and maybe even expel me. Please please please please please please please don't expel me. 

Principal Powers was there too. 

My palms were sweating like it was one hundred degrees outside. It was only forty. 

"Hunter-La Voy!" said Boomer. He was mad, but Principal Powers whispered in his ear and he seemed to calm himself. 

Principal Powers cleared her throat, "So, you're a sidekick, huh?" 

"Yes..." I said nervously. 

"And what is your power?" 

"In a nutshell, I can manipulate molecular structures. I can change the shapes and colors of anything I want, including myself." 

"Impressive. And you think you are sidekick material?" 

"No, ma'am." 

"Listen, Pricipal P--" 

"Quiet, Lawrence." said Principal Powers sternly. 

I know I was shaking in my boots, but... LAWRENCE AHAHAHAHAHAH!!! By the way, doesn't principal powers look an awful lot like Wonder Woman from the old T.V show? On a more serious note. 

"Your behavior was unacceptable at the power placement." she said. 

Oh no, I thought. Here it comes. 

"You're not a sidekick! Hell, your a SUPER hero." I was wondering how she knew who I was... "I know your parents." she said. 

"How did you do..." I said dumbfounded. 

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, Hunter." 

"La Voy." I automatically added without thinking. "It's...hyphenated." 

"Whatever," she said. "You do realize we still technically have to do a power placement?" she asked, rhetorically I might add. 

"Uh-huh," I nodded. 

"Okay then." Said Coach Boomer, glaring at me. "Let's do it." 

I stepped up next to him. I think because Principal Powers was there (or maybe just out of curiosity) he asked formally. "So what's your Power?" 

"I have the ability to Manipulate Molecular Structures." 

"Then... GO!" said Boomer. 

I decided to show him the other side of my power. I knelt down to touch the gym floor. And a second after my hand touched the floor, my face so obviously rendered me deep in concentration. The whole gym started to turn green. Then it was a jungle, I had camouflaged it with a jungle backdrop. It looked realistic. I manipulated the colors and made it as three dee as possible. 

One of my best works yet. It was a convincing scene. Just like a jungle. It was so good you could've reached out expecting to touch one of the vines and realize it was painted on the wall. 

The best part was, wait for it, we were all camouflaged too! We were part of the jungle scene. For a moment Coach Boomer was part of a monkey and a tree. 

Then he moved. 

I have yet to perfect moving camouflage so when he moved he immediately looked like himself. 

"Impressive!" said Coach Boomer, and I was taken aback. He was usually pompous and arrogant. 

This was the moment of truth, but it really was no matter. I knew I was going to be a 

"SIDEKICK!" 

_WHAT!_


End file.
